propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draeloth Wildfury
Draeloth Wildfury is a Night Elf Druid. Character Though a slick smirk always plays on his lips as he carries himself with a mixture of bestial grace and adolescent flirtacous movements, Draeloth seems to be even more gingerly than usual these times. Appearance Draeloth is tall and lean like any night elf, though slightly more so. His muscles toned, well-developed and sinewy like that of an animal's. His long flowing hair and wild unkempt beard is dark green like the wilds of Ashenvale and his skin is rough and purple like the shade that the great tree crowns provide. He adorns a light armour consisting of a kilt and shoulderpads fastened around his arms; strong bark and leaves, resembling the wings and tail feathers of a storm crow or other bird of prey. Personality Draeloth's only true loyalty is towards nature and whoever he might choose for a mate, though even that is second rank. He takes his duty extremely seriously, with a zealot's resolve, making no compromises, having no mercy towards those who would dare to threaten or harm his homeland. Though this deeper motivation consumes much of his thought, he is not without humour as he has always thought it important to keep in touch with one's inner child. He enjoys jesting conversation aswell as deep philosophic and religious discussions. He is extremely caring towards those who prove to him that they hold wits, humour and a sense of duty. He would do almost anything for them as long as it does not conflict with his love and honour towards nature. Honour and honesty are two traits Draeloth values highly. Showing that you are true to yourself and your nature is the highest compliment one can give him, and be rewarded in return with his affection and friendship. Druid of the Talon History Born from the love of one of the earliest druids after Cenarius, and a Farstrider, Draeloth learned that duty and honour was among the two most valuable traits one could hone. Important ideologies aswell as staying true to one's nature were great gifts he has safeguarded and revered in all of his life. It was in Ashenvale he began his life, spending many a decades on nothing but playing with his equals and learning the ways of nature which was his playground at the time. Though as he came of age, his parents decided it was time for him to find his path, and they introduced him to each of their own occupations. They quickly learned that Draeloth was handicapped when it came to wielding a bow though he tried desperately to learn its secrets. In the end he gave in, realizing it was not his calling though he took in his mother's teachings, learning the values of the Farstriders and the importance of duty and honour. Soon after, he was introduced to druidism by his father, which he found an innate ease to approach. The powers channeled easily through his body and his amber eyes glowed with pride and joy as he experienced the gifts of the wilds. Like all other druids at the time, he chose a totem animal. Freedom was something Draeloth has always cherished, in every sense of the word, and thus he chose the Storm Crow as his favoured totem, following in the footsteps of Aviana the Raven Goddess, messenger and warrior bird of Elune herself. As he trained for many centuries under his father's and his brethren's watchful eyes, he eventually proved himself a very capable Druid of the Talon and recieved a mantle to commemorate his deed. In the years that followed, he worked alongside his father and the other druids, keeping watch of the wilds in Ashenvale, but that was only until the debt to Ysera, the Green Dragon Aspect, had to be repayed for the Night Elves' immortality. It was then, in a sorrowful moment that Draeloth followed his father to say goodbye to his mother and join their brethren in the deep Talondeep Path, where they found their slumber for thousand of years. Recently however as the cataclysmic events of the Burning Legion tore across the lands of Azeroth that Draeloth was revived alongside his brethren to take the fight to Archimonde and his dregs from the Void. The rest is history, as they say, and Draeloth eventually found his way to the Shan'do Ilanowyr Moonrage, following his noble visions of restoring the damaged woodlands among the Keepers of the Grove... Location Born in familiar Ashenvale a good time after the Great Sundering though before the Long Vigil, Draeloth currently resides in these great, lush woods among the Keepers, doing his duty wherever they go. Though for a great time he lay dormant in the Talondeep Path alongside his many brethren, the Druids of the Talon. Category: Alliance Category: Night Elves